


Sometimes All You Need Is a Really Cool Weapon <3

by 3andahalffrogs



Series: MC/PJO AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: More characters to be added, Not Canon Compliant, PJO Minecraft Au, Uhhhh idk tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3andahalffrogs/pseuds/3andahalffrogs
Summary: Other twelve year olds don’t usually have to worry about the fate of the world.But other twelve year olds don‘t have this sick ass sword and a calling from something long forgotten either.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare & Percy Jackson
Series: MC/PJO AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131248
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 2

Sally’s body jerked in surprise, turning to look at the villager that had come running in. He was panting, body trembling from the strain of running and from fear. Percy reaches for his trident, gripping it tightly. 

“Who?”

“Pillagers!” 

“But the outpost hasn’t given us trouble before!”

“Well it is now!”

The villager ran out quickly, arming himself with a flimsy stone sword. Percy stared at where the villager was standing a few minutes ago 

Sally grabbed Percy by the shoulders and made him face her. Her face, usually soft and kind, was now hardened with determination. 

“Percy, listen to me. You’re getting on one of the boats and you’re staying away from the fighting,” Sally said steadily, desperately trying not to let her fear show. 

“But Mom—“ Percy’s protest was cut short when the door was broken down. Percy grabbed his wooden sword, and Sally cracked a honey bottle open. Percy flinched, but if his mom noticed, she didn’t show it. 

“I’ll take it and you run,” Sally said, eyes focused on the raider in front of her. It towered over both of them, wielding an intimidating iron axe. 

Percy opened his mouth to argue, but the Vindicator chose that time to charge. It was faster than both of them had expected. 

The mob slashed toward Sally, but Percy jumped in, his wooden sword creaking as he desperately tried to shove the Vindicator back. 

“Percy!” 

The Vindicator turned toward Sally, axe flashing as it stopped leering over Percy. Sally, seeing that it was focused on her now, sprinted toward the back entrance of the shop. 

Percy sprinted toward a ladder, quickly opening up one of the windows to climb into the roof. He could hear the mob below, hear it destroying the shop as it tried to find a new target. 

It was raining outside, the ground wet and muddy where there was no concrete. Percy could hear thunder in the distance, and smelled wood and wool burning. He could see his mother standing on some hay bales, now armed with a stone hoe. 

The Vindicator roared and broke the door, sending bits of wood spraying down onto the floor. It spotted Sally and ran toward her, waving its axe haphazardly. She was too high for her to get hurt, but the mob was already hacking at the wheat. 

Percy desperately searches his pockets, looking for something to help him. He saw only the piece of gold and rotten flesh, and figured it was the best he would get. 

“HEY UGLY!” He yelled out, arm prepared to throw. 

The mob began to turn just as Percy threw his item. When the mob was fully turned toward him it hit its mark, the rotten flesh scattering bits of meat and juices all over the Vindicator. 

It roared and Percy once let loose his arm, the gold piece nailing the mob square in the mouth. To his surprise, the gold ingot was wedged deeply into the mobs mouth.

_ Holy shit,  _ thought Percy as he watched the mob lumbering around.  _ How strong am I? _

The mob made gurgling noises as it tried to breathe. In a desperate attempt to get rid of the gold ingot, it swung with its axe, impaling itself instead. Percy flinched, shielding himself even though he was on the roof. The monster exploded, gold dust raining everywhere. It turned to mulch as it mixed with the rain. 

“Percy?” Sally called out, still clutching the stone hoe tightly. She squinted, the rain making it hard to see. 

“Up here! M’Alright!” He called back, waving his arms and jumping up and down. Strangely, he felt  _ energized _ . Was this what the senior villagers meant when they talked about their old glory days? 

Sally finally spotted him, arm shielding her face as she examined him. Percy slid off the roof carefully, making sure not to land too hard on the ground. Sally grabbed his hand, too terrified to speak. 

They ran towards some of the boats that were docked. Sally tried to shield Percy against the rain, and covered his eyes everytime he looked back at the village.

Strangely enough, they were the only ones there. None of the boats seem to be missing either. While both he and Sally tried to untie one of the boats, they failed to notice footsteps behind them. They only realized too late. 

Percy yelped, feeling an arrow burrow into his side. He yanked it out, hyper aware of the rain hitting his skin.  _ Huh. The wound doesn’t seem as bad as I thought.  _

His mom stumbled, clutching at her stomach. Percy turned toward the attackers. He knew he stood no chance, but he at least wanted to attack the bastards that hurt his mom and his village. 

A witch in the group, the one who threw the poison that reached his mom, opened her robes to get another potion. Percy didn’t let her. 

He lunged at them, his mother screaming behind him. He tore at them with his nails, punched, kicked, and bit them. He felt like maybe,  _ just maybe _ , if he kept moving he could win.   
  


Too bad he was outnumbered. Maybe he could’ve won. Who knows? Certainly not Percy. He felt arms grabbing him and pulling, making his muscles scream in protest. Another witch, the first one dead, locked eyes with him. She threw something right in his face, and the last thing he heard were the faint footsteps of the enraged villagers, and his mother’s screams blending in with the howling of the wind. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is just a boy 😩😩😩

Percy studied the water carefully, one hand gripping a lead and the other holding a wooden sword. In the distance he could hear the voices of other fishermen calling out to each other. Percy ignored them, trying to focus on his current task. 

He looked past the surface of the shimmering water and focused on the deeper part, searching for the creature that had been reported by the villagers. 

A shimmer catches his eye. _There!_ Quickly he dives, his flimsy boat creaking as he jumped. 

The mob—a drowned—, having heard the boat, looks up and swims toward him. Cursing internally, he grips his old sword harder. 

_Great! Now I can’t surpise it._

Percy tries to stab the drowned with his sword, but it grabs it and tosses it to the side. Percy clenches his fist, dodging to the side gracefully, like a mermaid. He quickly grabs the sword and jabs at the drowned, it being too slow to dodge. 

As he watched it dissolve into sea spray, he searched for what it dropped. Percy was positive it was holding a nautilus shell when he first attacked. He dives deeper and finds nothing, just a few pieces of its flesh and a piece of gold. He grabs the items and swims toward the surface, waving at a dolphin that was swimming around him. 

He swims toward his boat, which had thankfully only floated a few centimeters away. Muttering, he began rowing towards the shore. He makes sure to go slowly, not wanting his boat to fall apart. 

“Still after the shells, Perce?”

Percy jumped, turning so fast he almost stabbed Grover. Sand scattered around them both. 

“ _Not so loud!”_ Percy whisper-yelled, gesturing to some fishermen near by. Grover glanced at them and then glanced back at Percy quizzically. 

“I asked them about the shells and they laughed in my face. Besides, none of ‘em like me much,” Percy muttered, casting a sulky look towards the villagers. They kept working, having not noticed the pair. 

“Well,” Grover started, trying desperately to think of something to cheer him up. “Ya know hardly anyone knows about them in this village. Too dangerous to get for most of the adults here, and _especially_ dangerous for a twelve year old like you,” Grover finished, patting Percy’s back in sympathy. 

Percy kicked the sand, scattering a few twigs and rocks with it. “Still not fair. They could’ve at least been nice about it.”

Grover was saved from answering when a red headed girl ran towards them, waving her arms in the air like a maniac. She stopped in front of them, taking a moment to bend over and catch her breath. 

“Your mom’s—“ she wheezed, desperately trying to breathe—“calling you Percy.” She took a moment to move her frizzy hair out of her face, spitting a few strands out of her mouth. “Sent me to get you.” She finally straightened up, handing Percy a small note. 

“Thanks Rachel,” Percy said, digging into his pocket. “Here— take this,” Percy told her, arm stretched toward her to give her a red dye he found lying around. Her eyes brightened and she took it, running once again toward the village while she scattered sand everywhere.

“I should go too, Perce,” Grover said, nervously chewing on the sleeve of his sweater. Percy waved at him as he left, knowing that Grover’s home was in the forest and was a distance away from his village. Besides, he was used to Grover randomly disappearing. 

Earlier loss forgotten, he positioned his sword so it rested against his shoulder, and he began to walk toward the village. Percy waved to some of the villagers, avoiding the other boys who would no doubt try to hassle him. After a few minutes he found himself outside a shop. 

Bees hung lazily around flowers, their beehive a few strides away. Percy knocked once on the building and made his way inside, making a voice call out. “Just a minute!—” the voice was muffled, and he followed it. He found his mother packaging honey and sugarcane somewhere in the back. 

Quickly, she finished wrapping the sugar cane and carefully placed the honey bottles she was handling in a box. She looked up and smiled warmly at Percy, her eyes tired but kind. 

“Hey Mom. Got your note.” To emphasize, he shook it in the air, the paper crinkling under his fingertips. 

Percy’s mom, Sally, but her lip. “Yes. I...had to send a note. My hours are getting more...randomized,” she said slowly, looking at the distance. Percy, oblivious to his mother’s worry, began to inspect some empty bottles. 

“At least you aren’t scared of bees, right?” Percy said, grinning. His mother ruffled his hair, small smile on her face. 

“Yes. I’m very lucky.”

Percy spotted the note sitting under the desk, it floating away while he wasn’t paying attention. He picked it up, remembering the reason why he was here. 

“Why’d you call for me?” 

Sally’s expression turned sadder, almost like she was holding back tears. She knelt in front of Percy, gently placing his hands on his shoulder. 

“I know you’ve never left the vill—“ she began, before the sound of someone’s footsteps reached both their ears. 

“They're here! Quick! Hide!”


End file.
